


Here Goes Nothing

by TheLittlePoet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePoet/pseuds/TheLittlePoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras was never a fan of heights, or water, so combine the two and it’s just a disaster.<br/>“C’mon, Enj’, it’s spring break, live a little.” Courfeyrac prodded, jumping up and down like a four-year-old on Christmas.<br/>“It’s okay if you don’t want to jump, Enj’, no one’s forcing you.” Combeferre gently placed a cold hand on Enjolras’ shoulder, seeming to notice his anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How high do you think it is?” Enjolras tiptoed closer to the edge, peering over at the deep blue water below.

 

“Does it matter? We’re here to have fun!” Courfeyrac practically screamed in anticipation.

“I’m not so sure about this.” Enjolras nervously chewed his thumb nail. He felt his insides twisting and turning in all directions inside him.

Enjolras was never a fan of heights, or water, so combine the two and it’s just a disaster.

“C’mon, Enj’, it’s spring break, live a little.” Courfeyrac prodded, jumping up and down like a four-year-old on Christmas.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to jump, Enj’, no one’s forcing you.” Combeferre gently placed a cold hand on Enjolras’ shoulder, seeming to notice his anxiety.

“What? Psh, of course I want to jump.” Enjolras gave a meek excuse. “I just wanted to make sure everyone put on sunscreen before going, ‘cause, y’know, the sun’s rays are very harmful to our skin.”

“Alright! It looks like it’s our turn.” Courfeyrac turned to the two. “I’ll see you guys on the flip side.” He flicked his hand from his forehead, resembling a messy salute.

Enjolras watched as Courfeyrac lunged his body off the edge of the cliff. It was a sight. Courfeyrac, having been cliff diving before, looked almost majestic in his descent; he did a series of flips before he wrapped his arms perfectly around his body, like a butterfly in metamorphosis. He didn’t kick his legs or try to fight against gravity, he let the pull bring him down ‘till his body touched the water.

Enjolras heard a big splash and looked below towards the water; it was clear and pristine blue, save for a ring of white froth that encircled a resurfacing Courfeyrac.

“Last chance, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Combeferre tried to soothe Enjolras’ fears. “We can walk back down this cliff together.”

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you at the bottom." Enjolras smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“Alrighty then.” Combeferre took a few steps back to get a head-start and threw himself over the edge of the cliff. He wasn’t as well kept as Courfeyrac, but he looked more composed than Enjolras could ever imagine to be. He arched his back upon descent, his shaggy, brown hair flying back, and then he leaned forward, grabbing his legs in what is the largest cannon-ball Enjolras has ever seen.

Enjolras felt as if his insides were about to jump up through his throat. He clenched his fists at his side and tried to build up the courage to follow Combeferre and Courfeyrac off the edge of the cliff.

“Hey, man. You gonna jump or not?” An unfamiliar voice startled Enjolras from behind, sounding mildly annoyed, causing him to practically jump up. “You’ve been standing there for ever.”

Enjolras turned around to address the faceless voice and was met by eyes bluer than the deep ocean below.

“Well then.” He looked taken aback and stepped off to the side. “Are you only rude to people you don’t know, or is that just your nature?”

“Looks like someone forgot to eat their Wheaties this morning.” The blue-eyed man standing behind Enjolras folded his arms across his bare, muscular chest. He was slightly shorter than Enjolras, with thick, dark curls enveloping his face.

“Sorry, heights just aren’t my thing.” Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck and stepped to the side.

“We all have our weaker parts.” The man gave him an understanding look. “But I believe the point in the height,” He leaned over to Enjolras and lowered his voice as if revealing to him a big secret. “Is to give you a rush on the way down.”

“I guess…” Enjolras trailed off.

“I’m Grantaire by the way.” He gave a soft, crooked smile. “And you must be Apollo?”

Enjolras nearly scoffed at the name. “Excuse me?”

“You know, the god of light. It kinda suits you.”

“No it does not, and my name is Enjolras.”

“Whatever you say, _Enjolras_.” Grantaire stressed his name and gave a small chuckle.

Enjolras sighed and rubbed at his forehead exasperated.

“Well, Apollo,” Grantaire started, creating an annoyed sigh to escape Enjolras’ mouth. “The way I see it, you have two options.”

“Oh really?” Enjolras asked sarcastically. “And what might they be?”

Grantaire laid a surprisingly strong hand on Enjolras’ shoulder, as if they’ve known each other for years. “You either jump off and reclaim your dignity, or take the walk of shame back down this cliff.”

“Why haven’t you jumped yet?” Enjolras asked pointedly, completely ignoring Grantaire’s statements.

“Well, I’m waiting for you to go.” He spoke matter-of-factly. “I respect the laws of being in a line, no cutsies.” He joked, but Enjolras was too nervous to notice and chewed his bottom lip, looking towards the ground. “C’mon, don’t you want something to tell your grandchildren? A story about how you faced your fears and jumped off the highest cliff in the world into shark-infested waters?”

“There are sharks here?!” Enjolras practically yelled and went pale.

Grantaire bent his head back and let a deep laugh barrel off his lips, completely amused by the terror in Enjolras’ eyes. “No, of course there aren’t any sharks and this is only like a twenty-foot drop, but the story will sound so much cooler that way.”

Enjolras' heart started to slow down, and he could feel the color coming back to his face, but instead of turning it’s usual color, he could feel it turning into a deep shade of red, as he flushed in embarrassment.

“How about a buddy?” Grantaire gave a soft, genuine smile.

“A what?”

“You know, a buddy, to go down with.”

“Well, all my friends have already gone down.” Enjolras shifted his body, having made up his mind to just go back down the cliff.

“Great! So they’ll be waiting for you already.” Grantaire nearly pushed Enjolras closer to the edge.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Enjolras tried to stop him, but his efforts were useless. They stopped shy of just five feet from the edge.

“C’mon, I’ll go down with you. Here.” Grantaire extended his hand out towards Enjolras. “You can squeeze it if you get scared, just try not to break it,” there was a slight pause. "Do you permit it?"

Enjolras looked to the hand that was extended to him, then to the pair of blue eyes that were patiently waiting for it to be held. He grabbed the hand before him and squeezed.

“I said squeeze when you’re scared.”

“I know.” Enjolras squeaked, he couldn’t believe he was actually about to do this, he could feel his knees shaking and his heart about to burst.

“Okay,” Grantaire slightly chuckled, and if Enjolras wasn't so scared, he’d almost find the laugh cute. “We’ll jump on three, got it?”

Enjolras didn’t trust his voice to speak at this point, he just looked at Grantaire and noded.

“One, two,” Grantaire began slowly, and Enjolras could feel his insides churn at each number.

Enjolras closed his eyes, and squeezed Grantaire’s hand unknowingly, waiting for the final number to be called.

“Three!” Grantaire called, and he and Enjolras ran to the edge and flung their bodies out.

Grantaire yelled the whole way down, but Enjolras kept his eyes shut, all the while squeezing the hand in his until his knuckles were white.

The fall was shorter than expected, and much more painful on the feet than Enjolras would have liked, but once his body was surrounded with water, he knew the worst part was over. Enjolras opened his eyes underwater and saw a pair of matching blue eyes staring right at him. Grantaire couldn’t hold in his laughter and started to swim towards the surface, small bubbles escaping his mouth, and Enjolras followed him up.

Grantaire burst through the surface of the water mid laugh, he clenched his stomach with his hand and shook his head. “Did you have your eyes closed the entire time?” Grantaire managed to get out after his laughing subsided.

“Yes.” Enjolras couldn’t help but laugh at himself as well, Grantaire’s laugh was contagious and he could feel his nerves leaving with each breath of air he’d take in.

“Dude, I was just kidding when I said don’t break my hand, but now I know I might actually have to get it checked out.” He snorted.

Enjolras realized he was still holding Grantaire’s hand, but with a weaker grip, he held it more relaxed, and his hand actually fit into his like the final piece of a puzzle.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Enjolras blushed and looked down at the fish swimming in the water below.

“Don’t worry, I’m just messing with you.” Grantaire flung his hair out of his eyes, throwing water droplets in all directions. “Say, are those your friends over there?” He pointed to some rocks by the shore where Courfeyrac and Combeferre were whooping and hollering Enjolras’ name.

Enjolras looked in the direction of his index and realized it was his friends. “Yeah.” He gave a meek chuckle and blushed a little.

“They seem cool.” Grantaire smiled and started to swim towards the shore.

Once their feet could touch the floor, Grantaire spoke again. “Well, Apollo, it’s been nice taking this plunge with you.” Grantaire started to swim in the opposite direction, but Enjolras grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Wait,” Enjolras spoke with more force than he intended. “Would you like to hang out, my friends and I were gonna have a barbeque and have a bonfire later tonight.” Enjolras gave a soft smile and Grantaire looked to the two standing on the rocks, talking animatedly. “It won’t be just us, the gang’s over by that tent.” Enjolras pointed to where Marius, Cosette, Jehan, Éponine, Bahorel, Feuilly, Bossuet, Joly, and Musichetta were enjoying themselves. “It’ll be a lot of fun.” He smiled assuringly and with admiration towards his friends.

  
“Sure, I’d love to.” Grantaire smiled. “I do know a few campfire songs on my guitar, good thing I brought it.” He squeezed Enjolras’ hand and they walked towards the shore together.


	2. A First For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyone wanna take a swim?” Courfeyrac broke the silence, sounding excited. A smooth smile appearing on his lips.
> 
> “Now?” Enjolras questioned.
> 
> “Why not?” Éponine interjected, already sold to the idea.
> 
> “She’s got a point,” Grantaire remarked. “How ‘bout it? You shirts or skins?” Grantaire caroused, nudging Enjolras and peeling off his oversized green hoodie.
> 
> “Alright!” Courfeyrac hollered. “C’mon guys, it’ll be fun! Plus, we’ve never been nightswimming before, it’ll be a new experience.”
> 
> With a renewed excitement, the friends stripped to their bathing suits and charged the ocean. They kicked up water as they ran; the shallow waves crashing against their ankles. Playfully, they fought and splashed water in each others’ faces, trying to get one another wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this, it's been a busy summer, but anyways, here it is! I sincerely hope you guys enjoy it! :D

Enjolras couldn’t help but smile as he watched Grantaire fill the night air with campfire songs as his skilled hands strummed his guitar. All the friends were grouped together around the campfire, singing and sharing blankets: Jehan sitting on the floor as Courfeyrac played with his hair, Éponine laid her head on Combeferre’s shoulder, and he on her head, while they held out sticks to roast marshmallows, Marius and Cosette held hands as they snuggled together under their shared blanket, Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet cuddled underneath a large quilt, enjoying their s’mores, and Bahorel and Feuilly sang slightly drunk, waving their arms around and spilling some beer.

Grantaire slowed down the final chords of “Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da” and everyone started to clap. Smiles were across everyone’s faces, and a certain air filled the camp. Though they’d always been a rather large group, a certain fullness washed over them; like an essential piece of their circle had been missing, and finally, it was found.

“Mind if I play a song?” Feuilly asked, getting up from his spot across the campfire and walking towards where Grantaire and Enjolras were seated.

“Go right ahead.” Grantaire passed over his guitar with a smile.

“Thanks.” Feuilly took the guitar and sat back down next to Bahorel and began to play “Somebody That I Used to Know" with Éponine singing along as everyone but Bossuet listened, for he was too occupied with his burning marshmallow.

Enjolras tapped Grantaire lightly on the arm, “Wanna go for a walk?” He asked, pulling Grantaire's attention from Éponine and Feuilly.

“Sure,” Grantaire answered with a smile.

Enjolras took Grantaire’s hand and led him away from the campfire. They walked ‘till the music was only a distant hum in the background.

“Your friends are great.” Grantaire spoke, breaking the calm silence between them.

“Thanks, I know they are.” Enjolras warmly smiled, looking back to the campfire at his friends.

“Thank you, by the way,” Grantaire spoke slightly abrupt. “for inviting me. I had a lot of fun,” Grantaire paused, rubbing the back of his neck. “More fun than I probably would’ve if you hadn’t. My friends are kinda, jerks.” He hesitated on the last word.

“You’re more than welcome to come hang by with us, we’ll be here all week.” Enjolras squeezed Grantaire’s hand. “And, well, honestly? I doubt I could’ve had a good time either.”

“Why’s that?” Grantaire gave a crooked smile, looking Enjolras in the eyes.

“For one, I wouldn’t have been able to jump off that cliff, and after meeting you, I wouldn’t have been able to get you out of my mind, especially knowing I’d never see you again.”

“So, you feel at ease now?”

“Only if I can see you some more.” Enjolras could feel his face flushing bright red, but in the pink hue of the setting sun, almost all of him looked red. “That is, if you’d want to.” Enjolras added suddenly.

"We’ll have to see how the night goes, Apollo." Grantaire joked.

Enjolras sighed at the name, mildly annoyed at its reference, but he found it somewhat comforting; he'd never had a nickname before, albeit he wouldn't call it a nickname, he wouldn't call it an insult either, not when it was coming from Grantaire. It felt, nice, Enjolras thought.

The two sat down in the sand, watching as the sun slowly, but surely, fell, being replaced by the moon and millions of stars.

"Do you hear that?" Enjolras broke the silence. In the distance, a faint, squeaking noise could be heard, followed by a short burst.

Grantaire listened, trying to hear what Enjolras heard, tilting his head slightly towards the ocean.

"Look!" Cosette could be heard screaming from the campfire, shrieks of joy escaping her.

Enjolras and Grantaire looked to the camp and saw Cosette practically hopping in place, pointing to some unseen object in the darkening ocean. The two quickly got up, dusted themselves off, and ran over to the camp, where everyone was now gathered by the shoreline, scoping the waters.

"What is it?" Grantaire asked, slightly huffing from the jog back.

"Cosette thinks she saw dolphins." Courfeyrac spoke. 

"I don't think, I know. Look," she stepped closer to the water and pointed to the distance. "D'you see? Right over there!" She gleamed.

"Oh, I do see it!" Combeferre spoke after a minute of searching. "It's not so much an it, as a family, or pod." He softly spoke, keeping his eyes on the water.

"Yeah, look, there's gotta be at least four or five out there." Joly spoke.

"That's what I heard." Enjolras breathed, watching as the flukes curved beneath the water. 

"Well, at least I don't think you're crazy." Grantaire quipped, earning a chuckle and shove from Enjolras.

The dolphins made a squeaky, clicking noise, and water burst through their blowholes. Enjolras was in awe, having never been to a zoo or seen any real wildlife, this was the first and closest he’s ever been to nature in its pure form.

“Aww, they’re leaving.” Cosette pouted, reeling from the excitement. “Bye little dolphins!” She beamed and waved to the shrinking figures in the water.

Almost as if in response, the smallest dolphin, lagging behind the rest, made a series of squeaky, clicking sounds before it swam off with the rest of its pod.

“I never knew you could talk to animals, Cosette.” Bahorel joked, smashing his unnaturally strong hand against Marius’ back. “Looks like you got a keeper.” He teased, initiating a pink hue to canvas Marius’ face.

“Oh, hop off!” Cosette returned, playfully hitting Bahorel on the arm.

The friends stood in a peaceful silence, watching in reverence as the dark waves crashed against the shoreline; reflections of the moon danced on the excited waters, casting glints of light to fall on their faces.

“Anyone wanna take a swim?” Courfeyrac broke the silence, sounding excited. A smooth smile appearing on his lips.

“Now?” Enjolras questioned.

“Why not?” Éponine interjected, already sold to the idea.

“She’s got a point,” Grantaire remarked. “How ‘bout it? You shirts or skins?” Grantaire caroused, nudging Enjolras and peeling off his oversized green hoodie.

“Alright!” Courfeyrac hollered. “C’mon guys, it’ll be fun! Plus, we’ve never been nightswimming before, it’ll be a new experience.”

With a renewed excitement, the friends stripped to their bathing suits and charged the ocean. They kicked up water as they ran; the shallow waves crashing against their ankles. Playfully, they fought and splashed water in each others’ faces, trying to get one another wet.

As the water reached their waists, they tried new measures of getting each other into the water; jumping on one another, pushing each other down. Eventually, they started to chicken fight; sitting on top of each others shoulders and trying to push each other off; Jehan on Courfeyrac's shoulders, Éponine on Combeferre's shoulders, Feuilly on Enjolras' shoulders, Bahorel on Grantaire's shoulders, Cosette on Marius' shoulders, and the unstoppable trio of Musichetta on Joly's shoulders while Joly sat on Bossuet's shoulders. The salty sea water got everywhere, in their mouths, in their eyes, in their noses, but the friends didn’t care, they were busy having too much fun splashing around to pay attention to it.

Courfeyrac and Jehan were the last two standing after their chicken fight and trying to run past Enjolras, Jehan still on Courfeyrac’s shoulders, giggling. Courfeyrac stopped and threw Jehan off into the dark waves, sending him flying into the air before plunging into the water.

“Want a lift, Apollo?” Grantaire asked with a smirk on his face.

Enjolras scoffed and splashed him. “Yeah, right.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. I’ll throw you.” He winked, trying to convince Enjolras.

“Haven’t I jumped into the ocean enough for one day?” Enjolras joked, but reluctantly jumped on Grantaire’s back.

“Now, how can I throw you if you’re down on my back?” Grantaire teased and lifted Enjolras higher to get a better grip on his wet legs.

“I don’t do heights, remember?” Enjolras spoke into Grantaire’s ear, leaning his head gently against his shoulder and lazily wrapping his arms around his neck. Their cheeks were a hair's width apart; Grantaire could feel the heat coming from Enjolras’ breath.

“Looks like we’ll both be going down then.” Grantaire chuckled and jumped with the waves as they flowed past them. “Okay, on the count of three, ready?”

They slowly counted as they watched for a wave to hit, waiting for it to crash above head.

“Three!” They yelled the final number and Grantaire jumped into the wave as it curled above them. The strong water threw them in all sorts of directions, making them do a series of flips and turns beneath the water, separating Enjolras from Grantaire as they tumbled below. 

As the wave passed over them and calmer waters flowed through, the two burst through the surface of the water. Grantaire took one look at Enjolras and noticed his head covered in seaweed and started laughing, not even trying to hold it in.

“What?” Enjolras asked clueless, touching his face and noticing the kelp hanging from his head. He shook it off, sending it flying off his head in every other direction. Enjolras couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he’d looked just now and playfully splashed Grantaire.

Grantaire splashed him back and tried to swim away, but Enjolras was too quick and jumped on him, bringing the two of them down under the water.

Enjolras held onto Grantaire’s hand unknowingly after they resurfaced the water, their laughing starting to subside.

Enjolras was standing just a foot away from Grantaire and saw a flicker of light reflect from Grantaire’s eyes, it was as if his eyes themselves held the entire moon and stars. Enjolras swam in the light of Grantaire’s eyes as it swallowed him whole.

It was as if they were no longer in the ocean, the waves had long ceased to crash and roll around them. Somehow, they’d drifted further from the rest of the friends and were now alone again. Complete and utter silence befell them, the only noise was that of the waves against the shore in the distance, but even that was masked by Enjolras’ beating heart. The world stood still, except the occasional bob of a wave passing through and the slow moving hand from Enjolras’ free arm reaching down to Grantaire’s hips to pull him closer, pressing their bodies together. Heat emanated around them, casting a bubble of warmth to encompass the two, sharing each other’s body heat as if they needed it for survival.

Grantaire raised his head slightly, staring into Enjolras’ eyes, occasionally moving them down to look at his full pink lips. Grantaire gently squeezed the hand holding his before letting go to wrap his arms around Enjolras’ neck. Their faces were now mere inches apart; Enjolras could feel the soft breaths escaping Grantaire’s mouth as he slowly closed his eyes. He was so close Enjolras could practically taste the sweetness of his mouth.

Slowly, Enjolras closed his eyes and leaned forward to press his lips against Grantaire’s. It’d been a while since Enjolras felt the yearn for someone else's lips on his, but once he felt the soft lips of Grantaire, a wave of pure desire washed through him and he wanted more.

Enjolras ran his cold hands up and down Grantaire’s spine, causing a tingling sensation to shake Grantaire to his very core. He gripped and dug his fingers into Grantaire’s back, his hands wanting more of him, wanting more of Grantaire’s body pressed against his.

Soft moans escaped Enjolras’ mouth as Grantaire ran his fingers through Enjolras’ hair, entangling them in the wet, messy curls. Grantaire playfully bit down on Enjolras’ lower lip, slowly dragging his teeth along it, causing Enjolras to shudder.

Grantaire rolled his tongue over the inside of Enjolras’ mouth in ways Enjolras never would’ve thought possible, making his knees begin to buckle. Enjolras gripped Grantaire’s hips tightly and hoisted him up, so Grantaire’s legs straddled Enjolras’ waist and Enjolras was carrying him, softly squeezing wherever his hands fell.

Grantaire moaned, slow and seductively, catching Enjolras’ attention as he trailed his jawline with fervent kisses, stopping at his earlobe to playfully nip at it. Enjolras gasped and instinctively lifted Grantaire higher, enjoying the tightness his grip required in doing so.

Time seemed to stand still as the world around them seemed almost nonexistent. The only indication of life outside their kiss was the constant breeze of the cool ocean air.

Somewhere in the distance someone could be heard yelling something. Enjolras tried to not pay attention to it, but seconds after he heard it, a huge wave crashed over head, forcefully pulling Enjolras and Grantaire apart from their tight embrace.

They tumbled below the water, flipping in every direction, trying to gain their footing as the waves rolled over them and pushed them about. The water felt colder than before to their hot skin, refreshing them from their steamy embrace. 

Once they resurfaced, Enjolras heard the thunderous laughter of Bahorel in the distance. He squinted towards the direction of his laughter and saw Bahorel nearly bent over in the water laughing, as well as Éponine and Feuilly leaning against each other wiping at their eyes between snorts, Joly and Musichetta with gaping mouths, Combeferre and Marius trying to suppress their laughter, and Courfeyrac whistling to them as Jehan and Cosette simultaneously slapped each of his arms. Bossuet got knocked over by a wave as well since all Enjolras could see were his two legs sticking up from the water.

Enjolras’ face began to flare a bright red, not even the darkness of night could hide his blush. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed at having his friends see them kissing and getting knocked down by a wave.

Grantaire chuckled, taking Enjolras’ free hand in his. “I think they want an encore.” Grantaire gave a sly grin.

“A wha-?” Enjolras was cut off by Grantaire’s soft lips. He quickly gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s waist once more, pulling him close again.

More whistling and hollers came from the direction of the friends, as Grantaire pinned himself down on Enjolras’ lips; but just as quick as the kiss came, it was gone, and Enjolras was left wanting the feel of Grantaire’s body against his again.

“Do I get an answer now?” Enjolras asked, sounding hopeful. “As to whether I can see you some more?”

“Apollo,” Grantaire spoke, stopping to gently give Enjolras a peck on the lips. “it’d be an honor.” Grantaire grabbed and squeezed Enjolras’ hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just in case you guys didn't catch it, the title basically sums up everything, it's the first time Enjolras sees wildlife, it's the first time the friends go night swimming, and Enjolras and Grantaire share their first kiss. Comments and criticism is greatly appreciated! C: (Constructive criticism that is c; )

**Author's Note:**

> So my editor, aka my cousin, told me I should continue this, but eh. So, if you guys think I should go ahead and continue, and whatnot, leave a comment, and I will be glad to continue for you lovely people. And thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! uwu


End file.
